1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device having an LCD and a touch screen and an assembly process thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, easily operated, portable home computers are progressing toward having a good computing performance and capabilities. Thus, portable electronic devices, including various operations such as an e-mail transmission and reception by writing letters on a liquid crystal screen using a touch screen method, word processor performance or an e-book reading, are available. A portable electronic device, called a Web pad or a Web tablet is one such device. As the wireless Internet communication is progressed toward a high speed, the Web pad is spotlighted for the post-PC generation together with a Personal Digital Assistant (PDAs).
In a portable electronic device such as the Web pad, a main board on which various circuit parts are mounted is fixed inside a case having a certain size. The device further includes an LCD module including an LCD and a touch screen positioned at an upper side of the main board and electrically connected to the main body to display information such as a character, a number or a picture, and a stylus pen is provided to input various information by touching the touch screen or display the information.
However, as described above, the portable electronic devices have various disadvantages. Since the currently used portable electronic device is necessarily compact, it is hard to reinforce an assembly strength between parts during assembly. Thus, the portable electronic device can be easily damaged such as by a slight impact. Further, the parts are so small that it is difficult to assembly the parts. As an assembly time period is lengthened or assembly steps are increased, a productivity is degraded.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.